


letters

by angxlbbx



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Love Letters, M/M, Pen Pals, Pre-Relationship, Writing, dreamnotfound
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 9,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29004972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angxlbbx/pseuds/angxlbbx
Summary: clay tries a new address every few weeks, slowly losing hope as he never gets a response back. he's about to give up on finding a pen pal for himself, until the dirty blonde finally receives a letter."hello, clay. i'd love to exchange letters with you. :]"
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 89
Kudos: 376





	1. august 12th, 2017

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is the first dreamnotfound story i will officially be publishing, so i hope you’ve all enjoyed so far :]
> 
> i’m excited to see how this all plays out! thank you so much for reading <3

_ dear stranger. _

_ hello! how are you? _

_ you're probably wondering who i am, and why a random person is sending you a letter. let me introduce myself! i'm clay :) im 18 years old as of this day i'm writing this, today's my birthday! woo! _

_ now, why am i sending a complete stranger who's out of the country a letter? good question! but, i don't have an answer to that. one day i randomly thought, "hey, why not send a letter occasionally to a random address and see if any of them ever write back?!" so, yeah, here i am. congrats on being the lucky address this is being sent to ;) _

_ i think it'd be cool to have a pen pal, but in all honestly; i'm starting to give up, stranger. so far i've sent out 9 letters, all to 9 different addresses. none have ever written back, so i've decided that your address will be the last one i attempt to get a response out of. if you don't respond, that's okay. i'd understand. it's not everyday someone gets a letter from another country from a random person asking them to be their pen pal. _

_ but if you DO respond, great!!! :D thank you so much in advance if you choose to agree to this. _

_ i'll be awaiting your response, hopefully soon to be new pen pal. _

_ -clay  ♡ _


	2. august 26th, 2017

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the stranger writes clay back.

_ hello, clay. i'd love to exchange letters with you. :] _

_ happy belated birthday, by the way!! welcome to adulthood, haha. _

_ i must say, i was definitely baffled by your letter. you're right, it's not everyday i get a letter from a stranger from america. specifically florida. _

_ how is it down there, by the way? _

_ before i go on, let me introduce myself aswell. i'm george, i'm 21, and i'm british. (though you probably already know that) _

_ i think your pen pal idea is pretty neat :) i'm sorry it took you so many attempts :( but now i'm here!! _

_ i hope to get to know you better, clay. i'm excited to see how this turns out! _

_ best regards, george. _


	3. september 4th, 2017

_ oh my goodness!!!! hello!! i now have a pen pal!!! :D _

_ hi, george! thank you so much for the birthday wish :) and thank you for writing back!! this is so amazing. _

_ it is strange, i'll admit, sorry if i scared you a bit haha. but florida is nice! besides the excruciating heat sometimes. how is england? _

_ it's okay! i have someone to write to now, so :) _

_ let me tell you some things about myself. _

_ 1\. i'm 6'3, dirty blonde. i have green eyes, freckles, and i used to be the football teams quarter back in high school! _

_ 2\. i have a cat named patches. she is the cutest cat of all. _

_ 3\. i'm a bit of a nerd, i guess you could say. i play minecraft a lot, i do coding and plugins for the game aswell. _

_ hmmm. i cant really think of much else. what're some things about you, george? _

_ can't wait for your response x _

_ -clay  ♡ _


	4. september 19th, 2017

_ hello clay :] _

_ i'm happy to see that you're so excited for us to be penpals. and you're very welcome! i hope 18 treats you well!! _

_ it didn't necessarily scare me, more so of a shock. don't worry! _

_ i've never been to america, is it as bad as everyone says it is? lol. england is okay. it's cold, snowy, gloomy. nothing special, honestly. oh, that reminds me, florida doesn't snow. have you ever been out of the state? have you ever seen snow? :0 _

_ wow, 6'3?! you're massive. i'm only 5'8. i have short dark brown hair, brown eyes, and very faint freckles aswell. _

_ ah, football. that weird american sport of yours. you guys play it all backwards, weirdos. does that mean you were a high school heartthrob? did you get all the ladies? _

_ i too have a cat! their name is luca. and sorry not sorry, but i think my cat is the cutest of them all. _

_ i play minecraft, too! and i also code :0 what a coincidence!  _

_ wanna know something else about me? i'm colourblind. specifically "strong proton". it sucks sometimes, but i've learnt to deal with it. i've never seen colors such as green, lime, purple, pink, etc. the only color i can really actually see is blue, hence why it's my favorite color, actually. _

_ what's your favorite color? _

_ anticipating your answer, george.  ♡ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you to those who have took the time to read this so far!! and to the one person that left a kudos just a few minutes of publishing this story, thank you so much 🥺


	5. september 30th, 2017

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> clay reveals his sexuality.

_ dear george, _

_ of course i'm excited! and thank you, 18 has been good to me so far :) _

_ america kinda sucks, not gonna lie. but it is what it is. you get used to it. and aw, really? i've always wanted to go to england, i guess that's why i've sent so many letters to random people there. and yes actually, to both of those questions! i was 12 when i first saw snow, and instantly fell in love. it's so cool! _

_ do you not like snow, george? :( _

_ and haha. shortie. _

_ heyyy, don't be mean to your new penpal! we do not do things backwards! >:( _

_ but to answer your question, yes, i was a bit of a "heartthrob", though i never payed attention to the girls. i just don't swing that way. _

_ i think you're wrong george, no cat is cuter than patches. you know what? i'm gonna print out a picture of her to show you, and you send me one of luca. let's see who's cat is the cutest. _

_ and omg that's so cool! :0 we both play minecraft and code :) we should definitely play together one day! _

_ colorblind??? i'm so sorry, oh my god. i cant imagine not being able to see colors well :( _

_ have you ever considered colorblind glasses? maybe they could help! _

_ now i'm sad, george. lime is my favorite color, and you can't even see it :( _

_ are you able to somehow tell the difference between colors? what do colors look like to you? how does green look? _

_ you should consider those glasses, if you haven't already. i'd love for you to be able to experience real colors. the world is beautiful sometimes, george. _

_ think about it for me, okay? _

_ best wishes, clay  ♡ _


	6. october 15th, 2017

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> minecraft date? 😳
> 
> also george reveals his sexuality, and shocker, they’re both gay!

_hello again, clay :]_

_starting off, patches is very cute!! :0 after i write this letter i will go print a picture of luca for you. but, as cute as patches is, i still disagree with you about her being the cutest. just wait till you see luca ;)_

_but i'm happy to hear adulthood has been kind to you so far! have you done any adult-like things so far?_

_that makes both of our countries, then. they both suck sometimes. i wouldn't mind visiting america one day, though. perhaps to universal studios? have you ever been there, clay?_

_there's nothing special here in england, just a ferris wheel and some snow. maybe if you're lucky, you'd see a rainbow after it rains._

_i'd hope florida is more entertaining than london, i bet it is. i've heard some crazy stories about the people that live in florida._

_it's just a riot there, isn't it?_

_snow is okay, sometimes. it's pretty to look at, i guess, but after seeing it your entire life, it slowly just becomes dull to you. and it's cold. very cold._

_clay, i'm hurt. you're calling me short? i'll have you know actually, that i'm average height. how could you :( and after calling me shortie, i think i'm allowed to be mean to you, backwards american man._

_and so sorry for assuming your sexuality! thank you for telling me, though :] i fully support. i myself don't swing towards women either. that's another thing we have in common._

_don't be sorry! again, i've learned to live with it and adapt. i've never tried colourblind glasses, actually. and awe, i'm sorry :( i'm sure lime is a wonderful colour, though. to me it looks almost exactly like yellow. dark green looks like yellow aswell, just slightly darker. purple looks like blue, again just slightly darker. pink and red are more like a gray-ish colour?_

_that's how i'm able to tell some colors apart, because i know some are darker/lighter than others._

_i've thought about getting colourblind glasses before, but never looked too much into it. but maybe for you, clay, i'll think about it more._

_it's people like you that make the world more beautiful. don't lose that charm of yours._

_warm wishes, george. ♡_

_(p.s., were you asking me on a minecraft date?)_

_(p.p.s., if you were, i wouldn't mind.)_

_(p.p.P.s., just an fyi, my birthdays coming up ;) november 1st, save the date!)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi loves!!! i hope all of you are enjoying the story so far, i’m having lots of fun writing it :) i have some other dnf stories in the works currently, maybe i’ll publish another after i’ve finished this?? hint hint.
> 
> thank you to everyone for the kudos!! it makes me so happy to see them :,)
> 
> i’ve also published this story on wattpad! it goes by the same name, my username there is anxglwastaken , if any of you would wanna check out my account there :)


	7. november 2nd, 2017

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> clay finds out that he has piss colored eyes to george

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy :))

_happy late halloween, george :)_

_how did the spooky holiday go for you? did you have fun? did you dress up? give out candy?_

_mine was good. my older sister and i took my younger sister and brother out trick or treating. i didn't dress up much, i just wore a lime green hoodie and drew a derpy smiley face on a paper plate and wore it as a mask. don't make fun of my creativity skills._

_and yes, patches is very cute. i cant lie, luca is cute too. but i still think patches is cuter._

_this argument is only gonna go in circles, isn't it george? let's agree to disagree. at the end of the day, we both have very cute kitties._

_i have yet to do adult things, my mom still does my laundry and all that. i might move out soon though with one of my best friends, nick. i'm a little nervous though, at the thought of being away from my parents. have you moved out yet, george? is it scary?_

_you should totally come to america. i could be your tour guide!! how fun would that be. and yes, i've been to universal. it's very fun :) except the rollercoasters. i have a huge fear of heights :p my favorite part is harry potter world. do you like harry potter? i'm a slytherin myself ;)_

_i plan to visit england one day, it's always been at the top of list of countries i wanna visit. maybe you could be my tour guide? :0_

_florida definitely is a riot. weird stuff happens here a lot, there's always something on the news about some crazy man doing crazy stuff. the other day actually, there was a news story with the headline, "florida man tries to steal airplane to see his girlfriend" ridiculous, right?! there's more crazy stories, though. but after living here your whole life, all the crazy shenanigans start to become normal._

_i wouldn't mind being cold in england. i'm sure it's better than countless heatwaves in florida._

_georgie, i'm so sorry for calling you short. let me rephrase that. "haha, average height". is that better?_

_that's okay! you didn't necessarily assume, you only made a lighthearted joke :) i wasn't offended! but of course, thank you for being supportive!! i guess you have no choice to be though, since you're the same way. weird question, but what awakened your sexuality? let me tell you mine. oh boy. so i was kid at nickelodeon resorts, right? in a hot tub with one of my guy friends. we somehow ended up talking about kissing, and how neither of us had had our first kiss yet. so he was like "i'm scared for my first kiss. what if i do it wrong?" and i was like "you could practice on me?"_

_and, well, yeah. i think you can guess how that story ended._

_please don't judge me, georgie._

_lime is a great color!! i love it. did you know green is the most welcoming color?_

_ew, green looks like yellow? that's disgusting. wait- my eyes are green. so you see green eyes as yellow?!! please tell me that's not true, george. i don't wanna have colorblind people see my eyes as piss colored._

_in all seriousness, that genuinely upsets me. you can't even see pink? :( all those colors are so nice, and to know you've never seen them..that's so awful. so you've never got to see a rainbows true colors, either? :((_

_george, if you don't buy those glasses, i will for you._

_that's a promise._

_and thank you, for considering it._

_i may make the world more beautiful sometimes, but you're the sun, george._

_you light up the world._

_-never stop shining. clay ♡_

_(p.s., at first i wasn't asking for a date, but now that you mention it, i wouldn't mind that either. so, george? will you go on a minecraft date with me?)_

_(p.p.s., :0 george! your birthday?! it's november 2nd as i'm writing this, i just received your letter, a day later after your birthday :( but happy late birthday, georgie!!!! i hope your birthday went well!!! how did it go?! tell me all about it in your next letter :)_


	8. november 15th, 2017

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> george gives clay his minecraft user.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you guys so much for all the support recently!! i honestly did not expect to get any reads on this at first, but it’s genuinely so heartwarming to see you guys interact with the story and that you guys are enjoying it <3

_hello! thank you, clay. happy late halloween to you aswell. :]_

_halloween went well, thank you for asking! i did have fun, thank you! what you did sounds nice, i'm glad it was good :) and i handed out candy with my parents!!_

_but that sounds like quite the "costume", clay._

_though i guess i can't say much. i just threw on a pair of clout goggles and called it a day. okay, maybe yours was more creative than mine.._

_also ahh thank you so much for the birthday wish!! my birthday went great :D i spent it with family and a few of my friends, niki and wilbur. it was really fun!! they all got me some really cool gifts, sang happy birthday to me, brought me a delicious chocolate cake, and we spent the day just hanging out and enjoying the day :] we even played minecraft altogether! i enjoyed it thoroughly._

_anyways, about the cutest cat competition, i agree to disagree. you're right, we do have very cute cats. maybe one day our cats can be friends. :)_

_oooh, move in with your friend? that sounds exciting!! i feel like it's any teenagers dream to move in with their best friend. i hope it all goes well!_

_i haven't moved out yet, actually, i still live with my parents. "but george, you're 21?" in all honesty; i'm very lazy. my parents don't mind me living with them, i don't mind it, so what's the rush to move out? don't judge me._

_oo, is clay inviting me to his hometown? and maybe a little universal date, too? jeez, clay, take me to dinner first._

_you're 6'3 and afraid of heights? sorry, but i laughed a little at that. how cute._

_i do like harry potter, though! i'm a ravenclaw. but ew, slytherin? ravenclaw for the win. loser._

_england is boring, clay, but i guess i'd show you around if you ever visited. i don't know what i'd show you, though. hmm. i'd have to think about some cool tourist places :0_

_hold up. backtrack. tried to steal a PLANE?! what the...okay, never mind. i'm staying away from florida. also isn't there a bunch of crocodiles or whatever laying around?! that's scary. i think i'll stick to england._

_screw you, clay >:( at least i'm not an abnormally gigantic human._

_but okay, phew. i'm glad i didn't offend you or anything._

_....wow. that is a very interesting first kiss story. why would you ask that though?! "you could practice on me" what!!? that actually made me laugh out loud, oh my god clay. you're so charming. ♡_

_what awakened my sexuality? uhm. let's just say that it was a long day in the house due to a power outage._

_i'm not elaborating or answering any questions about that. moving on._

_i didn't know green was the most welcoming colour, but thank you for telling me! i wish i could see it :( and yes, shades of green look like yellow. and yes, that includes green eyes. so yeah, to me, you have piss coloured eyes. lol._

_sorry._

_no, i've never seen a rainbows true colours, but don't be upset, clay. it's okay._

_if you'd like, and if it'd make you feel any better, you could try to describe colours to me? :)_

_and clay, if you buy those glasses, i will literally mail you the money back. don't do it. i swear._

_if i'm the sun, does that mean you're my world?_

_-george ♡_

_(p.s., clay, i'd love to go on a minecraft date with you. send me a request, my user is georgenotfound_

_can't wait for our date :]_


	9. december 1st, 2017

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yuh yeet

_georgie! hi!!_

_i'm happy to hear that your halloween went well!! love how you wore clout goggles. but i agree, my costume was much more creative, sorry george._

_i'm so so so happy to know that your birthday went good!!!! that sounds absolutely amazing :) a birthday spent with friends, family, cake and minecraft sounds like the perfect birthday. what are some of your favorite things you've got? :0_

_and, i think patches would love to be friends with luca. hopefully one day we can test that theory out :)_

_and yes! thank you! me and him have actually started talking about it more, things are starting to get more serious about it so it looks like it may become a reality :D we're actually planning to go look at this one house in a week! it's a three bedroom, (one will be a guest room) and has a really nice backyard. hopefully it's as nice as the pictures! i'll keep you updated about that :) and i don't see an issue with that, as long as you and your parents are happy and content with the living situation, there's nothing about that to judge._

_george, i will happily take you to dinner if we ever met up. let's start with our minecraft date first and see where things go, shall we?_

_and hey, don't laugh at my fears :( and it's not cute!! >:(_

_ravenclaw? pshh. sorry, but everyone already knows that slytherins are superior. yawnnnn._

_yes. think of tourist places please :)_

_and again, yes, tried to steal a plane. it's wack. but again, i'm honestly used to that kind of stuff. doesn't necessarily phase me anymore, but noooo, don't stay away :( i'll protect you from all the crazy weirdo people. and the alligators and crocodiles. promise, georgie._

_i'm not abnormally giant. you're abnormally short. or sorry, abnormally "average"._

_look man, don't judge me i said!! that's a better situation of realizing you're gay than...whatever your story is about. a "long day with a power outage?" seriously? do i even wanna know, george?!_

_i'm honestly offended and disgusted that my eyes look yellow to colorblind people. that is so upsetting. i don't want piss colored eyes, what the hell >:0_

_:0 george! that's a great idea, oh my god. okay okay, let me start. uh, i guess i'll explain to the best of my ability of like, i don't know, the feel of colors? like, describe them? i don't know. not how colors feel, obviously, but do you get what i mean?_

_i hope you do._

_let's start with pink. there's obviously different shades of pink, but overall i'd say pink is one of the prettiest colors. whether it be a pastel pink or hot pink. pastel pink is the color of cherry blossoms, beautiful and sweet like honey. hot pink is more so elegant, loud, sassy, but breathtaking. hot pink would be the popular girl in a room, except everyone admired her._

_red is a loud, flaming color. if red was a person, he'd definitely be a chad. that's all i'm gonna say._

_orange, orange is an okay color. sometimes it can be pretty, sometimes kind of ugly. no in between._

_yellow. yellow is the color of happiness, bright and vibrant; how could anyone hate yellow? sure, i know i said i hate how i have piss color eyes to you, but that doesn't mean yellow is a bad color. i love yellow! wait- you can see yellow. why am i explaining yellow?_

_lime and green. my favorite colors. again, the most welcoming colors. green is the color of nature! grass, trees, bushes. a comforting color :) lime is like green, but more vibrant i'd say. you can't miss the color lime. i feel like if lime was a person, it'd be a cheery little boy, curious about the world and brings joy to everything around._

_you already can see blue, so let's go on with purple. i feel like purple is a very majestic color, elegant, beautiful. darker than blue but more of a quieter color, if that makes sense. purple seems like she'd be the queen of an empire, with eloquent manners and an old soul._

_pretty :)_

_did my weird explanation of colors give you a better idea of them? i hope so._

_btw, you will not send me any kind of money. though time is ticking down, georgie. better get those glasses before i doooo_

_don't lie, you love me, george._

_also i sent you a request back on minecraft, my name is dream. :) let's try to plan a date, shall we? how does christmas eve 8 pm (your time) sound? i'll make a world and send you an invite, i think an xmas eve date sounds very romantic, don't you?_

_i'd be honored to be known as your world, george, but you're my galaxy._

_\- clay. ♡_

_(p.s., would it be bad to say you're starting to really grow on me?..)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! hope you all enjoyed this chapter :) i actually have a question that i’d love some feedback on! since their minecraft date is coming up, would you guys maybe like a chapter of where it’s just their mc chat box? like dialogue in game of the two on their date? or should i stick to just making all the chapters their letters?
> 
> let me know what you guys would like to see :))


	10. december 13th, 2017

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more flirting as usual

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please don’t skip the end note!! have another question for you guys :)

_dear clay,_

_hi! how have you been doing?_

_i've been doing well, in case you were wondering :]_

_except now though, since you've made fun of me, again, for my creativity skills. clay, i thought we were friends? :(_

_my birthday was amazing!!! some of my favorite stuff i got? my favorite is definitely the new monitor i got. can you believe all my friends and family put their money together to get me one?! i honestly felt bad at first, because it was so expensive, but knowing they all pitched in made me feel a little bit better about it, and it was definitely heartwarming :,) my dad also got me a light up keyboard!! so cool :0_

_clay! that's great!! did you guys look yet?! how was the house? are you guys gonna get it? i need details ASAP._

_also thank you for not judging. :)_

_i'm flattered, really, but i agree, let's start with our minecraft date. speaking of which, (though i assume you already saw by the time this letter comes in) i accepted your request! christmas eve sounds sounds wonderful :] very romantic, aswell! i just know it's gonna be an amazing time._

_also sorry, but no, you're not superior, and neither are slytherins. you're just mean, clay. maybe i should rethink our date till you learn some manners!_

_(jk, i'm actually very excited for our date.)_

_how could you protect me from crazy florida people when you're one of them? seems like a lose-lose situation, if you ask me. i think i'd rather get eaten by a crocodile before i'd let you "protect" me._

_also what do you mean, "abnormally average"? clay, you make no sense sometimes. no wonder i'm a ravenclaw and you're a slytherin, just proves we're smarter. >:)_

_look, okay, at least i don't randomly tell my friends they can practice kissing on me._

~~_(unless it’s you)_ ~~

_and i think i know what you mean :) those descriptions...are so wonderfully written? clay, since when did you get so well spoken with words? not even gonna lie, i honestly can't stop smiling. that was so sweet of you, to help me better understand colours :,) they all sound very beautiful, except red and orange, though maybe that's because you were mean towards them. meanie. but in all seriousness, thank you, so so much, clay. you know what, i think i'm gonna get those glasses, you've convinced me ^-^_

_also you're right, lime does sound like it'd be an amazing colour, i'm sure if i could see it; just maybe it'd be my favorite too. :]_

_and no, i don't love you, clay. you're actually very obnoxious and rude to me. you make fun of my height, my stories, creativity, i'm very disappointed. you say you love me, yet you bully me? i expect you to make this up to me at our date >:(_

_speaking of that, i think this letter might get to you after our date and after christmas, so let me say; merry late (or on time) christmas!_

_how did our date go, future clay? did you enjoy it? did you treat future george right?_

_these questions are important._

_also! how was your christmas? what did you do? did you have a good day? what are some gifts you got? i hope everything went well :)_

_and before i end this letter, i have a few more questions to ask you!_

_what's your favorite food?_

_what's one of the weirdest coding you've done for minecraft?_

_do you have a job? if so, tell me about it!_

_what type of person were you in school?_

_and feel free to tell me anything else about you, i wanna learn some more about the wonderful clay :]_

_you always have to one up me in the end of these letters, don't you? :(_

_\- xoxo, george ♡_

_(also fine, i'll look for some tourist-ey places for you. and about patches and luca becoming friends, i'd too would love to test that theory one day :)_

_and no, because you're starting to really grow on me too. i think i'm really starting to like you, clay._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhh i got so much feedback in the last chapter about whether or not i should add a chapter of the mc chat box during their date, (which thank you so much for!!) but i’m so conflictedddd.
> 
> one comment made a really good point of leaving that type of chapter out to keep the consistency of the story and have it all be just letters, and it made me lean more towards that idea, and how it’d be cool for the readers to try and interpret themselves on how their date went based on what they write in letters.
> 
> but then otherrr comments were saying they’d love a chapter of their mc chat box, and i think it’d be cool to write something like that.
> 
> i really think both concepts are cool! i just can’t decide which to do :p
> 
> maybe for now leave out the chat box chapter, and then if we hit a certain amount of kudos (200?) i could do a bonus chapter and that would be the chat between them during their date? what do you guys think of that idea? lmk :)


	11. december 30th, 2017

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> clay talks about being a pissbaby

_hi georgie :)_

_before i get into anything, or respond to everything you wrote in your letter, i wanna talk about our date and the glasses. YOU'RE GETTING THE COLORBLIND GLASSES!!!! i'm so excited for you to get them, you're gonna be able to see colors for the first time!!! you said over minecraft you'd order them after our date, did you? aghh i cant wait :) okay, okay, let me calm down now. okay, holy crap, it sounds dumb because it was just a silly date over a block game, but i genuinely had so so so much fun. it felt like such a nice difference to actually be able to talk to you in real time, rather than wait weeks for your letters and have month long conversations. it felt so surreal in a way, but i loved it. even if we only talked through chat, i still fucking loved it. you're so much funnier than i thought, so much wittier than you are in your letters, i feel like i got to see so much more of your personality, it felt like a fever dream. i loved it, i loved it, i loved it._

_i'd enjoy it so much to play with you again sometime. i really hope you had just as much fun as me :) also, are you taking care of the flower i gave you? you better be, that flower is special._

_(also why are you so good with a bow? i was pleasantly surprised about that.)_

_i've been doing very very well, thank you!! i'm happy to know that you've been doing good, too :) but i'm so sorry for making fun of you, george, i'll make sure to never make fun of you again for your height or anything, scouts honor._

_(also i think i've definitely made it up to you on our date ;) )_

_george! that's so cool!! a new monitor and keyboard? :0 i have a light up keyboard aswell! twins :) that was so kind of them!! i wish i would've gotten you something, but i definitely will next time ;)_

_oh yeah! the house! we did look at it, it was awesome!!! we've been looking at some others lately to see which one we like best, so far the one i told you about is our favorite, so we're definitely thinking about getting that one._

_i'll have you know, george, that i'm not a crazy florida man >:( and even if i was, you're the one who agreed to go on a date with a crazy florida man. who's the crazy one now?_

_awee, i'm flattered. i'm glad they were well written enough for you to understand better. :) guess i just have a way with words, don't i? but in all seriousness, it makes me smile knowing i can make you smile. :D_

_(ps, i cant wait for you to see lime, i'd love if it became one of your favorite colors.)_

_hmmm, i'm obnoxious, you say? that's not how you acted on our date, george. quite the opposite, really. "oh clay, clay! let's go pick flowers! clay, clay! what color is this? clay, clay, let's go to the nether! oh no a spider, clay protect me!!" hehe, you were so cute, georgie._

_:0 merry late christmas! how did yours go?? i hope you had a good holiday :) mine went really good! i just stayed home, but some relatives came over and we had like a mini christmas party. i got some new equipment for my computer setup, and also a new microphone, i've been thinking lately of starting my own youtube channel actually :) what do you think? should i do it? would you support me?_

_(and to answer your question, i treated you very well during our date and you can't even deny that.)_

_my favorite food, pizza. basic i know._

_weirdest plug-in i did for minecraft, once nick and i made it so blocks dropped random things and multipled. like you would break some wood or whatever, and like hundreds of jukeboxes came out. it lagged our games so much, but it was so funny. we should try that sometime!! :)_

_i don't have a job :p but again, thinking about taking up youtube. maybe i could blow up on youtube one day, wouldn't that be cool?_

_in middle school, i was a quarterback, and i was really popular. my dad was the coach for the soccer team, everyone knew and loved me. in high school, i was still semi popular, but got a bit more cringey, unfortunately. we don't talk about it._

_some other stuff, hmm, i sat on a gator once when i was a kid, almost got tased by the cops for skipping school for months straight. i refused to go, my parents took away my internet, would try to force me to go, i was such a bad kid oh my god. i hate looking back on it. though, it's kinda funny.._

_don't judge me too hard, but i once had a dream where i peed, but i actually ended up peeing the bed. in real life. and my girlfriend at the time was next to me, just completely out like a light. i had to clean it up without waking her and i just went back to bed like nothing happened. so fucking embarrassing._

_(i'm gonna regret writing that, aren't i?)_

_now it's your turn to answer those questions >:) and tell me some other random stuff about you! and you better throw in an embarrassing story._

_sorry, georgie, but yes; i'll always one up you in flirting. don't lie, you love it._

_yours truly, clay ♡_

_(also i too would love to see if luca and patches would become friends. though patches can be a bit mean sometimes, but i'm sure it'll be fineee._

_and awww, george, you like me? georgie has a crushh, how adorable. my charm is rubbing off on you :)_

_hey, george? what was that you crossed out on your last letter? did georgie say he would kiss me? )_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys!! here’s another chapter :) i hope you’ve all enjoyed it! thank you so much for the feedback and for all your love & support so far, it means so much <3
> 
> and i think i’ve decided! i’ll post a bonus chapter of how their date went when we hit 200 kudos, which we’re very close to, yay!! keep an eye out soon for that ;)


	12. a/n (please read)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> important.

hi everyone :) i hope all of you have been well, i wanted to put this here to apologize for the slow updates recently. i know i used to put up at least two or more chapters a day, but just recently i’ve been feeling very out of it and had no motivation to write, or really anything else for that matter.

and as if things couldn’t get worse, last night i’ve received the news that my dog whom i grew up with, unfortunately passed away due to old age and heart failure.

i’m taking this time to grief, and to be there for my family, as this has effected all of us; meaning updates will be slow for awhile.

i don’t have any plans of stopping this story, i’m determined to finish it and put out the best of my work for you guys, genuinely, and i want to make sure that when i’m writing, i’m in a good mindset so i can clearly focus on what i’m writing and so that i can make the chapter good.

i hope all of you can understand. i won’t be gone for too long, i promise to hopefully soon get back into writing this for you all. :)

also we recently hit over 200 kudos! thank you all so so so much for all of your love and support, i know i’ve said this a lot but it genuinely means so much to me. it almost kind of feels like i have my own mini community when i see familiar accounts commenting every so often with their support and encouragement, it’s amazing. so thank you all. and since we hit our 200 kudos goal, yes, there will be a bonus chapter.

thank you to those have taken the time to read this, and again i hope you all can understand. remember to take care of yourselves, i’ll be back soon. <3


	13. january 14th, 2018

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> george gives dream his twitch?? kinda pog??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we’re back in business baby ;)

_hi again, clay :]_

_yes!!!! i am getting the glasses, and i did order them!! the tracking says they're almost here! i'm really nervous but excited, it's gonna be odd to see colours for the first time but i can't wait. :) i'll let you know how it goes!!_

_awww clay, i had so much fun too!! it's not silly as long we both had a good time, which we did :) i agree! it did feel very surreal almost to talk in real time over chat, but it was really fun, my cheeks hurt so much from smiling the entire time. and thank you!! :D you yourself is also much funnier and wittier than you are in your letters. (a bit more mean too) despite you bullying me sometimes, though, i loved it too. really. :) ♡ also yes!! i would absolutely love love love to play again. feel free to send me an invite to a world anytime! :D_

_and yes, don't worry, i'm taking care of it. thank you again for that, it was very cute and charming of you._

_(i'm very good at many things, clay, shooting a bow in minecraft is one of those. ;) )_

_good to know you've been well! it's nice to hear :]_

_(also apology not accepted. and don't smh, don't boost your own ego even more.)_

_and yeah!! it's so cool! :0 but you have one too?! that is so pog. keyboard twins! it really was nice of them. and so kind of you, but no clay, don't buy me anything >:(_

_:0 that's so exciting!! i hope everything there goes well if you guys move in! are you sure you'll be able to handle it though? you'd have to do your own grocery shopping, laundry, bills...hah, adult clay, has to do adult things._

_it was a minecraft date. you can't tell but i rolled my eyes when i read that. me going on any dates with you doesn't make you any less of a psycho floridian._

_yeah, they really did help me!! but oh god, should i not have written that? i can hear your ego inflating once again, oh no. i take it back, you don't have a way with words._

_(joking, you do have a way with words somehow unfortunately :p ugh, gross.)_

_and who knows, maybe lime could become another favorite colour :)_

_hey!! don't be mean >:( you said you had fun! you're always sending mixed signals, clay. one second you're mocking me and bullying me, and then the next you're calling me cute and such. you completely went back on your word, by the way, of not mocking me anymore! once again, SMH._

_oh my god i almost forgot to tell you about my christmas, christmas was awesome! we went to my aunts house and just hung out altogether, laughing, having fun, passing gifts. i didn't get much, since my birthday was not too long ago and everything i asked for or hinted at was already bought for me. but still amazing, nonetheless :) i'm super excited for you though!! i'm happy it went well! also :0 new equipment, eh? that's so cool!!! YES. start a youtube channel. like, now. as soon as you read this. that's if you haven't already by the time you get this letter, but YES. yes yes 100 times yes i will support you no matter what. wait. HOLY SHIT. IF YOU DID YOUTUBE WOULD I HEAR YOU VOICE-?_

_if so, clay i swear to god if you don't have a youtube channel by the time you send me your next letter- i am going to be disappointed. tell me your username rn. and OOH! what type of vids would you do?? you should do minecraft vids! dude, i'd watch that all day._

_1\. that's boring. pizzas good i'll admit but boring answer. yawned._

_2\. woahh. that sounds really cool to try out! i'd definitely try that out with you, and maybe some other plugins aswell? :)_

_3\. that would be so fucking amazing if you blew up on youtube. that'd be CRAZY, clay! i really hope you go through with it, i'm so excited for you._

_4\. how did you go from popular to the cringey kid? especially popular in middle, and then turned weird in high school? usually it's the other way around, hmm. i wonder what you looked like in high school, since you were cringey. lol._

_5\. what. sat on a gator???! wh- okay. y'know what, not even gonna question it. also why the hell would you skip school for months? like, what made you not wanna go, if that's okay to ask-?_

_.........you peed your bed. in real life. next to your ex girlfriend. okay._

_just gonna pretend like i never read that._

_uhhhh. okay. my turn._

_my favourite food is probably steak? i dunno. i like a lot of things._

_not sure the weirdest thing i coded for minecraft, but definitely hardest-was when i coded it so blocks attack you. so say you needed wood, right? well, once you hit a block once, it'll start chasing and attacking you. in order to get whatever you need, you needed to destroy it first. and to kill it, it takes as many hits as it would to break it._

_....i never beat the game with that plugin. it was so ridiculously difficult._

_hmm..some other stuff about me i haven't told you yet? well i have a dog, an older sister, i can't drive, my favorite music artist is travis scott, i really like oversized hoodies, fav movie is harry potter, and- oh! i don't think i ever told you, but i'm left handed! :]_

_okay..maybe i do like the flirting. so what? and 1, i said i liked it, not loved, mister. 2, patches better not be mean to my cat >:( and 3, you have no charm. you are not charming._

_..that was a lie. okay, you are kind of charming maybe. and yeah, i kinda do have a crush on you. i cant believe i’m admitting it, because i know you’re gonna have a shit eating grin when you read that, and you’re never gonna let me hear the end of it, you little shit._

_sigh. clay, clay, clay. what am i to do with you?_

_\- sometimes i wonder what you look like, or sound like. is that odd? would you ever let me see you, clay? i’d hope so. you sound really pretty._

_yours truly, george. ♡_

_and uh, also, to answer the work question; i don't work. i uhm...well..okay, this is new information for you. i never told you this, don't hate me for not doing so earlier..but...._

_i'm a streamer. on twitch._

_surprise! haha. do you wanna know my twitch user? i'm kinda scared to tell you, not gonna lie. i use face cam on my streams. loooollll._

_..._

_okay. okay. you know what, screw it. i have about two weeks for you to get this letter to mentally prepare myself for you to see and hear me. okay. that's fine. i'm fine._

_find me on twitch. my profile picture is the letter G, almost shaped like a diamond. blue-ish background. you'll know once you see it. my username?_

_GeorgeNotFound._

_hope this doesn’t change anything between us or make you see me differently; in a negative way, at least :p_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhh i’m back!!! sorta, kinda.
> 
> updates might still be a little slow, as i’m still grieving and regaining the motivation to write again slowly, but i missed you guys and wanted to put out something for you all :)
> 
> thank you so much for your guys love, patience, understanding and immense amount of support on the last chapter. i read every comment, and each one felt so heartwarming. you guys being here for me definitely helped. <3
> 
> as i’ve said before, thank you so much for all the kudos!! it’s so astonishing to see so many people enjoy this story :)) don’t think i forgot about that bonus chapter!! that’ll definitely be up eventually! :D just still trying to get back into the game, think of things to write in the chapter to make it as enjoyable to read as i can for yall. again; updates might be slow, but they’ll come :)
> 
> i hope you all enjoyed this chapter and are doing well!! n i’m excited to see what you guys thought of it :]
> 
> also side note!! more of a question for you guys actually. how would you guys feel about a highschool dnf au, or even a summer camp fic?? :0 pog?? not pog?? lmk! :D


	14. december 24th, 2017

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a bit of their minecraft date :]

georgenotfound joined the game

<georgenotfound> o.O hello?

<dream> GEORGE!!!!!

<georgenotfound> CLAY!!!!!

<georgenotfound> hi hi hi hi hi :]]]

<dream> GEORGE

<georgenotfound> CLAY

<dream> HI!!!!!!!!

<georgenotfound> HELLO!!!!!!

<dream> HOW ARE YOU THIS FINE EVENING GEORGE?

<georgenotfound> I AM DOING VERY GOOD THANK YOU

<georgenotfound> HOW ABOUT YOU CLAY? :)

<dream> I AM GREAT :D

<georgenotfound> THAT IS VERY NICE TO HEAR!!!

<georgenotfound> I AM GLAD

<dream> THANK YOU GEORGE

<georgenotfound> YOU ARE WELCOME CLAY!!

<georgenotfound> ARE WE DONE YELLING IN ALL CAPS

<dream> YES

<dream> i mean yes

<dream> hi george :D

<georgenotfound> hi clay :]

<dream> follow me!!

<georgenotfound> okay :D

<georgenotfound> WAIT A SPIDER IS CHASING ME

<georgenotfound> CLAY

<dream> i got it you big baby

<georgenotfound> :[

<dream> :)

<georgenotfound> where are you taking me?

<dream> you'll see georgie

<dream> almost there :)

<georgenotfound> hmmm..okay clay

<georgenotfound> :O

<dream> do you like it? :D

<georgenotfound> THIS IS SO CUTE

<georgenotfound> oh my god, how long did it take you to make this??

<dream> hehe, don't worry about it

<dream> so you like it? :0

<georgenotfound> YES!!

<georgenotfound> it's so cute clay, thank you <3

<dream> x3

<dream> sit

<georgenotfound> hi :3

<dream> hi!

<georgenotfound> i like what you did with the lanterns

<georgenotfound> very creative

<dream> thank you! i'm glad you like them!

<georgenotfound> of course, i'm surprised to see how good your creative and building skills are

<dream> i guess you could say i'm good with my hands ;)

<georgenotfound> CLAY!

<georgenotfound> oh my god-

<dream> heh

<dream> here, have some bread :)

<georgenotfound> thank you kind sir

<dream> of course!

<dream> so how's your christmas eve going so far, george?

<georgenotfound> it's going well! i'm really excited for christmas tomorrow :)

<georgenotfound> how about yours ?

<dream> i'm glad! mines going pretty good, too. and me too! i love christmas :D

<georgenotfound> who doesn't?

<dream> very true.

<dream> wait!

<dream> i wanna ask something before i forget.

<georgenotfound> yes?

<dream> the glasses!

<georgenotfound> ahhh yes

<georgenotfound> i've decided maybe i could order them after our date? .3.

<dream> YES!!!

<dream> WILL YOU REALLY????

<georgenotfound> SHOULD I?

<georgenotfound> IM KINDA NERVOUS ABOUT GETTING THEM

<dream> YES YES GET THEM GET THEM

<georgenotfound> OKAY OK I WILL

<dream> REALLY

<georgenotfound> YES

<dream> PROMISE?

<georgenotfound> I PROMISE!!

<dream> YAYYY

<dream> GEORGE

<dream> YOULL SEE COLORS!!

<georgenotfound> ILL SEE COLOURS!!!

<dream> :)))

<dream> here, come with me!! i wanna bring you somewhere

<georgenotfound> :0 ooo okay

<georgenotfound> oh a lava pool!

<georgenotfound> can we go to the nether later?

<dream> we gonna speedrun? ;)

<georgenotfound> stop with the winks!

<georgenotfound> but sure, we can speedrun :]

<dream> sounds good with me :)

<dream> look!

<georgenotfound> FLOWER BIOME

<georgenotfound> i love flower biomes :]]

<dream> really!? i am such a genius

<georgenotfound> yeah yeah

<georgenotfound> go get me a flower clay

<dream> okay your majesty

<dream> here you go :)

<georgenotfound> :D !!!

<georgenotfound> make sure we get stuff to make a pot later

<dream> okay!! do you wanna start getting some stuff to go to the nether?

<georgenotfound> yeah, let's do that :)

∞༺☻༻✧

<dream> alright georgie, we got the blaze rods

<dream> you ready to go to the end?

<georgenotfound> ready as i'll ever be ^_^

<dream> alright, let's gooooo

<dream> oh awesome! the strongholds nearby :)

<georgenotfound> start mining, i'm gonna go kill some mobs. running low on food :p

<dream> yeah because you kept taking damage in the nether, noob xD

<georgenotfound> i will literally kill you right now >:[

<dream> NO STOP

<dream> GEORGE

<georgenotfound> YOU PEARLED AWAY????

<georgenotfound> DONT WASTE OUR PEARLS YOU FREAK

<dream> SCREW YOU

<dream> GO FIND UR STUPID FOOD

<dream> OR ILL GO TO THE END WITHOUT YOU

<georgenotfound> ...

<georgenotfound> clay... :(

<dream> no no no i was jokingggg

<dream> you know i was joking georgie

<georgenotfound> i'm sorry i can't hear you, i'm too busy looking for mobs while my friend is bullying me :(

<dream> YOU TRIED TO KILL ME!!

<georgenotfound> YOU WASTED A PEARL >:(

<dream> WE HAVE MILLIONS FROM TRADING

<georgenotfound> *eye rolls*

<georgenotfound> go mine, PEASANT

<dream> gosh, so BOSSY.

<georgenotfound> xdddddddddddddddddd

<dream> ........

dreamnotfound has made the advancement [eye spy]

<dream> try to hurry, night is coming

<dream> don't want the mobs to kill you....again

<georgenotfound> -.-

<dream> heh

<georgenotfound> i'm on my way back, find the stronghold yet?

<dream> no, still looking :P

<dream> i swear i've seen this stupid staircase at least 10 times!!

<georgenotfound> LOLOLOLOL

<georgenotfound> are you just going in circles??! omg ur so dumb clay

<dream> then you find it! -_-

<georgenotfound> alright i will

georgenotfound has made the advancement [eye spy]

<georgenotfound> mlg water gang

<dream> ...

<georgenotfound> ^-^

<georgenotfound> where are you? i'm here

<dream> find me noob

<georgenotfound> don't make me try to kill you again

<dream> pffft! try. i dare you.

<georgenotfound> alright tell me where you are then

<dream> no. look for me

<georgenotfound> omg you're so annoying

<georgenotfound> where the hell are you???

<georgenotfound> wait i just heard a creeper blow up

<georgenotfound> was that you?

<dream> maybe o3o

<georgenotfound> you're so weird..

<georgenotfound> I JUST SAW YOUR NAMETAG

<georgenotfound> COME BACK

<georgenotfound> OH SHIT NO NEVERMIND GO AWAY

<georgenotfound> NO CLAY STOP

<dream> COME HERE GEORGEEEEE

<dream> COME BACK!!!

<georgenotfound> CLAY STOP

<georgenotfound> PLEASE

<georgenotfound> I ACCIDENTALLY JUST SCREAMED REALLY LOUD OH NO

<georgenotfound> PLEASE IM LOW

<dream> OH GEORGIEEE

<dream> WHAT HAPPENED TO WANTING TO KILL ME?

<dream> HMMM???

<georgenotfound> HALF A HEART

<georgenotfound> HALF A HEART

<georgenotfound> HALF A HEART

<georgenotfound> STOP

<georgenotfound> CLAY PLEASE!!!

georgenotfound was slain by dream

<dream> LMAOOOOOOOOOOOO

<dream> LOSERRRRRRR

<dream> HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA GET REKT BITCH

<georgenotfound> CLAY!!!

<georgenotfound> OH MY GOD

<georgenotfound> WTF!!!!!!!

<dream> LOLOLOLOLOLOLOL

<dream> i got ur stuff LOL

<georgenotfound> YOURE SO LUCKY I SET SPAWN NEARBY BECAUSE IF I DIDNT I WOULD LITERALLY FLY TO YOU AND SMACK YOU

<dream> awww you'd fly to me ;)

<georgenotfound> STOP!!

<georgenotfound> mlg water gang

<dream> oh my god shut up with that you weirdo

<georgenotfound> no

<georgenotfound> give me my stuff now!!!

<dream> hmmm

<dream> what's the magic word :]

<georgenotfound> -_-

<georgenotfound> please.

<dream> will you stop hitting me?

<georgenotfound> YOU JUST KILLED ME!

<dream> LOL

<dream> true, here ya go georgie poo

<georgenotfound> ur so...... ugh

<georgenotfound> let's just try to find the portal

<dream> bet i'll find it before you!

<georgenotfound> haha!! ok mr i think i've seen this staircase a million times because i'm dumb and keep going in circles

<georgenotfound> STOP

<georgenotfound> OK OK IM SORRY ILL STOP BEING MEAN

<georgenotfound> STOP HITTING ME!!

<dream> serves you right.

<georgenotfound> :[[[[

<georgenotfound> whatever, let's just try to find it -.-

<dream> ugh where the hell is it!!!

<georgenotfound> LOL who's the noob now

<dream> what did you just say?

<georgenotfound> NOTHING.

<dream> that's what i thought

<dream> OH MY GOD

<dream> I FOUND IT!!! :DDD

<georgenotfound> NO!!

<georgenotfound> before me? :(

<dream> ^-^

<georgenotfound> where is it?

<dream> find it

<georgenotfound> please!!

<dream> only if you tell me you love me

<georgenotfound> wh

<georgenotfound> no!!

<dream> suit yourself then

dream has made the advancement [the end?]

<georgenotfound> WAIT OMG

<georgenotfound> CLAY!! D:

<dream> HURRY GEORGIE

<georgenotfound> OK OK I FOUND IT IM COMING

<dream> tmi there george

georgenotfound has made the advancement [the end?]

<georgenotfound> WHAT??

<georgenotfound> ur so WEIRD...

<dream> +_+

<georgenotfound> ??

<georgenotfound> ugh these endermen are so annoying

<georgenotfound> go AWAY!!

<dream> i'm not anywhere near you !

<georgenotfound> no no not you

<dream> oh LOL my bad

<georgenotfound> o_____o

<dream> uhm okay?

<dream> holy CRAP good shot!!

<dream> you're so good with a bow wtf :0

<georgenotfound> thank you!!! :D

<georgenotfound> the dragons coming down!

<dream> you got beds?

<georgenotfound> yeah, here

<dream> thank :)

<georgenotfound> clay! be careful oh my god

<georgenotfound> ITS HEALTH IS SO LOW

<georgenotfound> YES CLAY KEEP GOING

<georgenotfound> GO GO GO GO GO

<georgenotfound> YES YES

<georgenotfound> ONE MORE

dream has made the advancement [free the end]

<georgenotfound> YESSSSSSS WOOOOOO

<dream> LETS GOOOOOOOO

<dream> HELLYEAH

<georgenotfound> CLAY

<georgenotfound> OH MY GOD

<dream> I DID IT GEORGE

<georgenotfound> YOU DID IT !!!!!!

<dream> WAIT NO

<dream> WE DID IT GEORGE

<dream> :DDDDDD

<georgenotfound> WE DID IT!!!

<georgenotfound> THAT WAS AWESOME

<dream> THANK YOU!!!!!

<dream> thank you for helping georgie :)))

<georgenotfound> of course!!!

<georgenotfound> that was really fun :D

<dream> ^-^

<dream> do i get a reward for killing the dragon?

<georgenotfound> hmmm, like what?

<dream> a kiss? .3.

<georgenotfound> not a kiss...what was it you asked me to do earlier?

<dream> what?

<georgenotfound> you asked me to say something..

<dream> uhhh

<dream> oh! that you love me?

<georgenotfound> yeah, that's the one

<dream> o_O

<georgenotfound> you want a reward?

<dream> yes.

<georgenotfound> okay.

<georgenotfound> i love you, clay :]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi hi hi!!
> 
> thank you all sm for being patient with me with this story, i appreciate you all so so much. i’m so sorry again that updates are still slow, this chapter in itself honestly took me quite a long time to finish writing :p
> 
> but alas i’ve finally finished it after some writers block and trying to gain motivation; so i hope you’ve all enjoyed :))
> 
> i think this story will be coming to an end soon? possibly? not sure how many more chapters i plan on writing, but i am determined to finish it for sure :)
> 
> i also have quite a few chapters ready to post of the high school au that i plan on posting after i finish this story!! i don’t rlly want to have two ongoing stories up on my page >.< i’d rather finish this so then i’d be able to just focus on the new one afterwards rather than worry about updating two stories at once. but i’m really excited for you guys to see that one!! so far i have 5 drafts, each ranging from 2000-6500+ words :0 so it’ll be a long story!! ( and a slowburn .3. )
> 
> make sure to take care of yourselves, take your meds and stay hydrated. you are loved, and you are important. don’t forget. :) i’ll see you all again soon! ^-^


	15. january 27th, 2018

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> clay gets a little bold.

_george!!!_

_by the time i'm writing this, i assume you've gotten the glasses by now. DID YOU?? DID YOU TRY THEM ON?_

_tell. me. everything._

_aww georgie, i love hearing i made you smile for such a long time. i hope to do that more often :) of course i'm funnier and wittier, i am simply amazing, george. and you can't deny that!!_

_i'm glad to hear you'd love to play more. i'll definitely invite you much more often :) keep an eye out when you play!_

_yeah yeah, you're good with a bow. brag about it. and you say i boost my own ego!_

_ohh we have the same keyboard? that's awesome :) also yes, sooner or later, i will one day buy you something george. you can't change my mind._

_haha, very funny. yes, i know we'd have to do "adult" things, rude of you to assume i won't be able to :( but jokes aside, we actually already started to move our stuff in!! packing has been a real pain, my gosh. though i guess i didn't have much stuff, it's still really tiring for someone who just plays minecraft all day. i'm gonna miss living with my family, but i'm excited for this new chapter in my life!_

_oh george. george george george. what can we do with you. maybe our minecraft dates can become real life dates, of course that is if you're up to go on them with me, the quote on quote "crazy floridian". are you up for the challenge? would you be able to keep up?_

_don't lie, gogy. we both know you love my leo ego. isn't that why you're so in love with me? ;)_

_(joking, but come on now. you love me, and not just in a friend way. and if it is in a friend way- then, well, i'll get that to change.)_

_i mock and bully you because it's cute knowing it annoys you, teasing you is too easy and impossible not to jump at the opportunity. you are very cute, georgie._

_awhh, that's amazing to hear you had a good holiday :) christmas is truly just wonderful, isn't it? people come together, laughing and smiling, passing gifts to each other, snow falling outside if you're lucky. (not in florida, though.) you know what i'd love to do, though? go to a different state or maybe even country for the holidays, somewhere beautiful and snowy. maybe somewhere someone would describe as cold, or even gloomy, perhaps. somewhere filled with people with accents and underground subways all around. you think you may know any good places like that, george?_

_awwwww. you really think i should?? thank you so much, you're so kind. :)) i actually already made my channel a few days ago, hehe. it's youtube.com/dream , the profile picture is like my minecraft character! lime green background with a smiling blob guy. i've also been thinking, should i stream as well? i think that also would be fun. is streaming fun?_

_(also yes, you'd hear my voice.)_

_and i think i'd do just minecraft stuff! some plug-in challenges, maybe speed runs. my friend who i'm moving in with, sapnap, also wants to try out youtube, too! i was talking to him about it and we might actually collaborate! maybe even you could be on my channel one day? :0_

_ok, first of all, pizza is good, okay? second of all, yes. do challenges with me, please. preferably on my youtube channel :) third, i don't KNOW, i was fine in middle and then boom weird kid when high school rolled around. i'd like to see what YOU were like, mr british man. also, i refused to go because i wanted to do online school. but they wouldn't budge, so i just kept skipping and skipping and skipping till they finally gave in. worked out pretty well!...kind of._

_also look, about the peeing the bed thing? let's never speak about it again, okay? okay._

_and if i blow up on youtube, you're coming with me, george. come with me on the journey. :)_

_ooo that sounds like a cool plug-in! i mean sounds annoying, too, blocks attacking you, but that would be cool to try! we definitely have to do that together one day. i'm sure with enough effort we could beat it :) and sapnap could join, too! i'd love for you guys to meet some time :D (i may or may not have told him all about you already..you didn't hear that from me though.)_

_you have a dog? that's cool :0 and you can't drive? lol, loser. jk jk. but is it because of your color-blindness? and ahh, oversized hoodies, huh? ;)_

_also- left handed? so you're british, colorblind, can't drive, and left handed? damn, george. are you okay?_

_oh come on, george. "you are kind of charming maybe" stop beating around the bush and just confess your undying love for me already, sweetheart._

_(you're right, by the way. i did have a shit eating grin. and i still do. because georgie has a crush on me :) )_

_it's not odd to wonder what i look or sound like, because i still wonder the same for you. i know, i know, "but clay, i told you my twitch user!" in all honesty? i haven't checked yet. i've been nervous to, not even gonna lie to you there. and you may ask "why?", well, because i have a proposition for you, george._

_give me your number. let's facetime. or better yet, surprise me. don't even text before calling. doesn't matter the time or day, i'll pick up no matter what._

_you think you'd be up for that?_

_let's see how bold you are._

_xxx-xxx-xxxx._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> new chapter! yay! i’m surprised i finished this all in one sitting, honestly. but i’m happy with this chapter! so i hope you guys are too :)
> 
> i won’t be doing a call chapter or anything like i did with the mc date one, i’ll leave it up to you guys to interpret what happens when they facetime.
> 
> as always, comments and kudos are much appreciated and help motivate me a lot :) thank you all so much for reading!! i’ll try to have a new chapter up soon!
> 
> you’re valid, loved, and worthy. stay safe, and make sure to stay hydrated <3


End file.
